Lui, moi et mon rival le chat
by Nemeseia
Summary: En réalité, depuis que Ppoiyo a offert un chat pour les dix-huit ans de Ron, son amant, celui-ci ne voit maintenant plus que l'adorable félin au charme bien trop exagéré. Car ce n'est pas facile d'être jaloux d'un chat, cela l'ait encore moins lorsque son amant ne résonne plus que par ce chat horripilant. C'est ainsi que Ppoiyo s'engage dans une guerre de pouvoir contre un chat.
1. Inspirer, expirer, exploser

Bonjour tout le monde ! Je vous retrouve avec ces ficlets pour l'anniversaire de Matsudappoiyo ! Mon chéri se fait grand *o* (ce qui est ironique avec sa taille qui reste misérablement à 1m67 - bon il me dépasse mais ça reste petit pour un garçon mouahaha !)

J'ai déjà plusieurs idées pour les ficlets à suivre, et je me marre d'avance. Ce que Ron peut-être con, ah...

**Petite information :** L'image utilisée pour la couverture des ficlets n'est pas de moi, mon amie **Louna Ashasou** a seulement ajouté le chat pour correspondre avec le thème de l'histoire. Et personnellement, cette image me fait bien marrer maintenant comment elle est x) Tu as fait du super bon boulot ma chérie !

**Information 2 : **Comme pour Ses dix-huit ans, ces ficlets sont reliés à la fiction Toilet Neko (comment ça j'arrive pas à m'en défaire ? x) )

Je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaitez une bonne lecture, ce ficlet me sert surtout pour planter le décor. Ça devrait rapidement évoluer avec le prochain ;)

* * *

**Lui, moi et mon rival le chat**

**Ficlet 1 – Inspirer, expirer, exploser**

* * *

En achetant ce chat pour les dix-huit ans de Ron, Ppoiyo, son amant, ne s'était pas imaginé l'erreur irréparable qu'il avait lui-même provoquée. Lui qui normalement était réputé pour ses bons résultats lors des examens, qui préférait réviser jusqu'à pas d'heure au lieu de sortir avec ses amis ou même Ron, Ppoiyo n'avait pas pour habitude de commettre d'erreur. Pourtant, ce jour-là, quand Ron eut découvert son cadeau, Ppoiyo ne s'était pas rendu compte de la faute qu'il était en train de commettre, et ignorait surtout les proportions que cela engendrerait par la suite sur sa vie de couple avec Ron ainsi que sur leur entourage.

Pocky, ce chat vicieux jusqu'au bout des poils, ses yeux d'un verts étincelants d'une malice redoutable, était sa plus grande menace. Son plus grand rival. Ppoiyo regrettait de l'avoir acheté à cette petite animalerie. Il aurait dû comment d'habitude oublier l'anniversaire de Ron et le lui souhaiter le lendemain, sans cadeau. Pas de Pocky à l'appartement. Tout perturbateur évincé de la surface de la planète, de l'univers tout entier. Même de la galaxie.

Mais Pocky était bien là, agile sur ses quatre petites pattes et manipulant autrui en poussant de faibles miaulements pour attirer l'attention sur lui. Sauf que Ppoiyo l'avait bien cerné, ce petit calculateur qui se croit le plus intelligent entre ces murs. Malheureusement, Ron était trop idiot pour ne pas se laisser berner. Le brun tombait donc la tête la première, et avec joie en plus, dans le panneau tendu par ce chat au poil noir et aux yeux d'un vert étincelant. Ron était un crétin.

Assis derrière la table de la cuisine pour faire ses devoirs, Ron lui ayant imposé cela soit disant pour passer plus de temps ensembles lorsqu'il étudiait au lieu de s'enfermer dans leur chambre, Ppoiyo regardait d'un mauvais œil l'animal à quatre pattes qui se trouvait sur le ventre de Ron assis sur le canapé. Pocky ronronnait bruyamment et se roulait contre le haut du brun qui s'amusait à passer sa main sur le ventre du chaton tout en affichant un sourire béat sur son visage. Depuis que Pocky avait pris ses marques dans l'appartement et qu'il se liait avec ses maîtres, enfin surtout Ron, ce dernier n'avait d'yeux que pour le chaton. Dès qu'il rentrait des cours, il s'occupait de lui. Au moindre temps libres, et ceux normalement occupés, Ron le passait avec Pocky. Lorsqu'ils parlaient enfin face à face, et non pas avec Pocky entre les deux, le chat revenait dans la conversation. Ron ne pouvait s'empêcher de raconter ses découvertes avec ce dernier, alors que Ppoiyo y avait assisté aussi.

Le pire, c'était quand ils recevaient des invités. Comme Ritsu ou encore Ruko, parfois même les deux en même temps. Qu'importe qui soit leurs invités, connus ou inconnus, Pocky faisait son numéro de charme habituel et toute l'attention retombait automatiquement sur lui. Ron en venait même à l'ignorer lui son amant, ne portant plus attention à lui ou alors lui répondant à la volée lorsque Ppoiyo lui posait une question. Depuis l'arrivée de Pocky dans l'appartement, Ppoiyo était passé à la trappe.

Mais se faire ignorer aujourd'hui par Ron était beaucoup plus dérangeant que les jours précédents.

« Je vais dans la chambre… »

Lentement, il se redressa tout en fermant tous ses livres pour ensuite les regrouper et les porter plus facilement le temps du voyage. Comme Ppoiyo l'avait prévu, Ron ne renchérit rien et hocha simplement son visage alors qu'il soulevait au même moment Pocky qui d'une manière qui se voulait mignonne, pencha sa tête sur le côté et miaula faiblement. De retour dans leur chambre, Ppoiyo entendit le cri poussé par Ron. Son soupir recouvrit alors les lieux, ses yeux sanglants se portant sur le calendrier posé sur le bureau.

Vingt mars. Ce n'était pas un jour ordinaire mais pourtant Ron semblait l'avoir oublié. Comme lui le faisait avant.

Faisant tomber le calendrier pour arrêter de voir la date d'aujourd'hui, Ppoiyo se remit à travailler pour se changer les idées. Il n'avait pas le courage, ni l'envie, de discuter avec Ron à propos de l'importance que prenait Pocky dans leur quotidien. Le bleuté n'aimait pas se disputer avec le brun et n'en voyait pas l'utilité de toute façon. Après tout, ce n'était pas si important ce qui se passait aujourd'hui. Ça pouvait être un jour comme un autre.

Ppoiyo soupira longuement, n'ayant pas l'esprit à travailler. Son stylo ne faisait que tapoter contre la page vierge de son cahier.

Abandonnant ses devoirs pour ce soir, comprenant qu'il ne pourrait pas faire quelque chose de productif, Ppoiyo rangea son stylo dans sa trousse et croisa ses bras contre son bureau avant de poser son profil par-dessus ces derniers. Ses yeux se fermèrent et alors il essaya de penser à des choses plus réjouissantes que l'instant présent.

Pendant ce temps, alors que Ppoiyo se morfondait dans son coin, Ron continua à s'amuser avec Pocky jusqu'à ce que le téléphone sonne. Le brun déposa le chaton sur le canapé à côté de lui avant de se redresser et rapidement prendre le combiné contre son oreille, demandant qui pouvait être bien à l'appareil. Ce qui se révéla être la sœur de Ppoiyo.

« Oh Ron, comment tu vas ? Mais est-ce que tu pourrais me passer Ppoiyo ? Je dois lui fêter son anniversaire. »

A l'autre bout du fil, Ppoine entendit un grand et magnifique blanc. Le manque de réactions de Ron la poussa à demander si ce dernier était bien à l'écoute, avant de se mettre à ricaner en comprenant ce qui était en train de se passer.

« Me dis pas que tu as oublié ? Haha ! Pour une fois que ce n'est pas mon idiot de frère qui oublie, mon dieu Ron ! Se moqua-t-elle ouvertement.

— On est vraiment le vingt mars, c'est pas une blague ? Espéra de son côté Ron, ne croyant pas qu'il avait pu oublier un tel jour.

— Tu crois franchement que je m'amuserai à passer des coups de fil de ce genre ?

— Merde… »

Ron prit son visage en main et pesta contre lui-même, regardant le couloir menant aux chambres. C'était certain à cent pour cent que Ppoiyo lui en voudrait, et c'était tout à fait normal. Les yeux aux reflets turquoises du brun se tournèrent ensuite vers Pocky qui avait sauté du canapé pour le rejoindre et se trouvait maintenant à ses côtés, miaulant faiblement lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent. Mais cette fois-ci, Ron ne lui sauta pas dessus et préféra plutôt chercher une solution à son problème.

« Enfin du coup, ça ne sert à rien que tu me passes mon frère. Dit lui juste que je lui fête son anniversaire, sinon notre conversation va devenir une dispute et ça ne servira à rien. Bon courage pour te faire pardonner, haha ! » Rit elle une dernière fois avant de raccrocher.

A son tour alors, Ron reposa le téléphone sur son socle et passa ensuite une main dans ses cheveux coiffés en natte. Comment avait-il pu oublier ce jour ? Ça ne lui était encore jamais arrivé. Enfin, il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait s'expliquer avec Ppoiyo, lui avouer qu'il avait en effet bien oublié et qu'il ne prévoyait pas une fête surprise et surtout qu'il n'avait aucun cadeau. Comment allait-il faire…

Prenant son courage à deux mains et ne voyant aucune alternative, ne pouvant pas appeler leurs amis en commun pour une fête d'anniversaire improvisée en vue de l'heure déjà tardive, Ron se dirigea vers leur chambre à lui et Ppoiyo. Il allait devoir affronter la bête, se préparant alors mentalement à toutes les réflexions que pourraient lui faire le bleuté et tout encaisser.

Devant la porte laissée ouverte menant à leur chambre, Ron discerna facilement la silhouette de Ppoiyo allongé sur son bureau avec à sa droite le calendrier abaissé contre le bois du bureau. Il n'était pas très tard et encore à cette heure-là normalement le bleuté travaillait toujours, quoiqu'il puisse passer comme émission à la télévision ou de leurs invités de la soirée s'ils en recevaient. Pourtant, en ce moment, Ppoiyo semblait s'accorder une pause.

Et Ron savait ceci loin d'être normal.

Silencieusement alors, le brun entra dans le périmètre de dangerosité imminent et pris le risque de prendre par les épaules son amant qui rouvrit immédiatement ses yeux, surpris du poids qui se trouvait contre son dos.

« Joyeux anniversaire… »

Ppoiyo se retint toute remarque, ayant entendu le téléphone sonner et pensant que c'était normalement pour lui. Ppoine ? C'était sûrement possible.

Puis après ces quelques questions intérieures, Ppoiyo commença à gigoter et Ron se redressa pour lui permettre de se redresser sans problème. Ppoiyo se retourna ensuite, faisant s'accoler son torse contre le dossier de la chaise, afin d'avoir en face de lui Ron dont la honte était facilement lisible sur son visage. Il était facile de deviner aussi que Ron attendait une réponse de sa part, méchante comme gentille, afin de pouvoir s'excuser de son oubli et de promettre de faire tout son possible pour avoir un cadeau acceptable dès demain. Mais Ppoiyo ne voulait rien dire. Il désirait laisser Ron dans cet état, lui faire comprendre son erreur et surtout lui faire prendre conscience de l'influence néfaste de Pocky sur lui.

Ron ne pensait plus qu'à Pocky maintenant. Et cela agaçait terriblement Ppoiyo.

Mais comme le silence se poursuivait dans la chambre et que Ron ne semblait pas vouloir engager la conversation de lui-même, Ppoiyo se retourna pour faire face à son bureau et ses devoirs loin d'être terminés. Il reprit alors en sa possession son stylo et rouvrit ses cahiers avec Ron derrière son dos.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici ? C'est pas l'heure du repas de Pocky ? Demanda-t-il sans réel intérêt.

— Oh en effet, tu as raison ! Faut pas que je tarde, merci. »

Et sans un mot de plus, Ron s'éclipsa de la chambre pour revenir au pas de course dans la cuisine où Pocky l'attendait toujours sur le canapé, miaulant en voyant apparaître son maître chéri. Il sauta du canapé dès qu'il vit Ron se diriger vers ses boîtes de patté et en ouvrir une, agitant gaiement sa queue tout en se frottant contre la jambe de son propriétaire.

Quant à Ppoiyo, son stylo avait été victime de sa colère et était maintenant divisé en deux partie. Son front reposant maintenant contre le bureau, Ppoiyo maudissait l'existence de Ron et encore plus celle de Pocky. C'était quoi cette réponse ? Il ne s'était même pas excusé et était parti la bouche en cœur retrouver ce fichu chat.

« Vais les buter tous les deux… » Grinça-t-il le plus sérieux du monde.

Dans son esprit se projeta alors différentes manières de se débarrasser de ces deux idiots il pouvait revendre Pocky à la mafia Japonaise ou encore Chinoise qui sera ravi de le vendre ensuite pour en faire de la jolie fourrure ou le mettre à bouillir pour préparer un festin. Peut-être même s'en servir comme entraînement de tir. Ppoiyo se mit à rire sans discrétion. Un rire des plus inquiétants qui ne fut pourtant pas entendu par Ron qui s'amusait joyeusement et en toute insouciance avec Pocky qui avait terminé de manger.

Ppoiyo inspira un moment pour essayer de se détendre, expirant tout de suite après tout en fermant les yeux et se laissant basculer vers l'arrière pour que son dos rencontre à nouveau le dossier de la chaise. Il fallait qu'il se détende.

« Oh Pocky, t'es trop mignon ! »

Littéralement, Ppoiyo se retrouva allongé sur le dos après avoir dérapé suite à la remarque formulée par Ron. Il se roula ensuite sur le côté pour que son ventre s'appuie contre le sol et maudit de toute son âme l'existence de ce chat importun dont il prévoyait la fin. A nouveau, Ppoiyo se mit à ricaner d'un rire inquiétant ne présageant vraiment rien de bon.

Il aura la peau de son rival de cœur, jamais il ne lui laissera Ron !


	2. Annonce chat perdu

Bonjour tout le monde ! Excusez-moi de mon long retard pour ces ficlets, mais maintenant vous comprenez pourquoi j'attends de finir les fictions de mon côté avant de les publier. Je peux prendre extrêmement de temps puisque j'ai une vie à côté et que, surtout, j'ai énormément de fics en cours que j'écris en même temps. Pas facile, facile, donc de poursuivre celles-ci en vue de toutes les autres qui m'inspirent aussi.

Bref, voici quand même le ficlet 2 de cette histoire qui j'espère vous plaira !

**Info :** j'ai failli mourir plusieurs fois aujourd'hui... une geek ne devrait jamais sortir de sa chambre, et surtout pas pour aller à Dunkerque et faire 7h de route...

* * *

**Lui, moi et mon rival le chat**

**Ficlet 2 – Annonce chat perdu**

* * *

Un jour, Ron vint dans leur chambre en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Ainsi dérangé dans ses devoirs, Ppoiyo allait renvoyer d'où venait son amant même si l'état de ce dernier était inquiétant en vue de sa respiration suffocante et ses soubresauts violents, mais quand Ron lui expliqua la nature de son état Ppoiyo ne put qu'étirer un sourire des plus mesquins. Heureusement, Ron ne put le voir et Ppoiyo fit tout son possible afin de ne pas éclater dans un rire démoniaque et se réjouir du problème qui se posait à eux.

Pocky avait disparu.

Le Pocky, ce satané matou qui s'accaparait tout le monde, et surtout Ron, qui pissait partout et déchirait le tissu de certains meubles, avait disparu. Ppoiyo aurait été prêt à danser la danse de la victoire avec entrain si Ron n'avait pas été avec lui en ce moment même. La disparition de Pocky lui évitait de chercher un moyen de l'exterminer de la surface de la Terre. Ce chat n'était pas si bête que ça en réalité, il avait compris que sa place n'était pas ici. Il avait pris donc ses petites pattes et était parti de son plein gré. Bien, bien. Ppoiyo était satisfait.

Enfin, ça c'était jusqu'à ce que prit d'un élan de force Ron prononça ce qui parut pour Ppoiyo comme une punition injustifiée.

« Faire quoi ? S'étouffa par ailleurs Ppoiyo en perdant toute envie de rire.

— U-une affiche pour… pour le retrouver… »

Passant ses mains sur ses yeux pour essuyer ses larmes qui n'avaient de cesse que de tomber, Ron s'était laissé tomber au sol et faisait donc face à son amant qui lui était assis sur son siège. D'ailleurs, Ppoiyo n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir vu Ron pleurer de la sorte un jour. Et tout ça pour un chat. Pestant dans sa barbe, Ppoiyo partit regarder autre part tout en injuriant l'existence de Pocky. Comment ça se faisait qu'un simple et vulgaire chat puisse mettre Ron dans un état pareil? Ce n'était pas lui avec qui il dormait, ou en tout cas le réchauffait et le satisfaisait quand monsieur en avait besoin, ni même ce chat qui ressoudait ses problèmes de mathématiques quand il avait la flemme. Pocky ne faisait rien d'autre dans cette maison que de manger, dormir, et se laisser caresser.

« Pourquoi tu le ferais pas toi-même ? Grinça-t-il pour seule réponse en se retournant, mais les mains de Ron agrippèrent sa cuisse et le poussèrent à lui faire face à nouveau.

— Avec Ritsu et Ruko ont va faire le tour du quartier, mais faire des affiches sera plus efficace. »

Dévisageant un instant Ron, Ppoiyo se demanda pourquoi celui-ci n'utilisait pas sa réflexion plutôt pour ses études au lieu de la mettre en œuvre pour retrouver un fichu matou. En plus, lui ne l'appréciait pas ce satané félin. Il s'en passerait bien d'ailleurs. Ppoiyo avait même pensé ramener Pocky dans cette animalerie où il avait eu l'idiotie de l'acheter.

« C'est d'accord. »

Mais voir Ron pleurer ainsi le faisait quand même réagir. Ron poussa alors un cri de joie, heureux d'avoir réussi ce qu'il pensait être impossible. Il embrassa rapidement Ppoiyo avant de quitter l'appartement au pas de course et rejoindre ses amis qui l'attendaient déjà au fond de la rue. Ron laissa donc seul Ppoiyo dans leur appartement.

Quittant ses devoirs normalement si sacré, Ppoiyo attrapa l'ordinateur portable de Ron et s'assit dans le salon afin de préparer cette affiche demandée. Comme il s'y attendait, l'ordinateur de Ron était rempli de photos de Pocky. D'ailleurs, le fond d'écran de l'appareil électronique représentait Pocky qui avait eu la brillance d'esprit de faire ses griffes sur leur papier-peint. Ron avait donc pris le chaton à l'œuvre, s'étant auparavant jeté sur le mur et glissant lentement vers le sol. Dans les yeux verts du félin étaient facilement discernable sa part de malice.

Ppoiyo laissa tomber son front contre le rebord de la table.

L'entrechoc vibra dans tout l'appartement pourtant le bleuté se redressa comme si de rien n'était. Seule la marque rougeoyante sur son front prouvait ce qui s'était passé. Dans sa tête, Ppoiyo se traita de différentes façons d'idiot. S'il n'avait pas acheté ce chat, s'il ne s'était pas souvenu de l'anniversaire de Ron et n'avait pas compté changer son habitude de toujours oublier, Ppoiyo aurait vécu avec Ron encore normalement. Aucun parasite ne se serait installé entre eux.

Parasite qui en plus le faisait travailler.

« Bon… Plus vite ce sera fait et plus vite j'en serais débarrassé… » Soupira Ppoiyo en ouvrant un logiciel de traitement de texte.

Comment devait-il faire une annonce de chat perdu ? Il n'en avait jamais fait une, ni vue d'accrocher quelque part, et en plus il ne voulait pas retrouver Pocky. Tapotant légèrement les touches, le bleuté chercha une quelconque once d'inspiration. Ron serait mécontent de lui s'il n'a pas au moins écrit une ligne. Tout ça à cause de ce fichu chat qu'il n'aurait jamais dû acheter.

Un sourire finit tout de même par recouvrir le visage de Ppoiyo qui tout d'un coup inspiré, se dépêcha de remplir l'annonce qui permettra aux voisins du quartier de reconnaître Pocky s'il croise leurs chemins. Imprimant ensuite une photo où Pocky était parfaitement visible, Ppoiyo saisit toutes les annonces qu'il avait imprimées auparavant et ferma derrière lui l'appartement.

Maintenant, il n'avait plus qu'à accrocher les annonces dans les parages.

…

Dans un autre coin du quartier, Ron accompagné de ses amis Ritsu et Ruko s'affairaient à trouver des possibles traces laissées par Pocky. Ils interrogeaient aussi parfois les passants pour savoir si ces derniers n'auraient pas croisé un chat noir ces derniers temps. Mais le peu de réponses affirmatives et le manque d'indices trouvés poussèrent Ron à s'arrêter. Son arrêt obligea alors les deux autres à se retourner pour voir ce qui prenait à leur ami qui d'habitude était le premier à foncer dans le tas et être toujours optimiste même lorsque la situation est perdue d'avance.

« Allez t'en fais pas Ron, et puis Ppoiyo doit sûrement être en train de coller les affiches ! Tenta Ritsu pour remonter à bloc son ami.

— Je sais bien, mais imagine qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose à Pocky, suggéra ce dernier désespéré.

— Alors vous prendrez un autre chat et vous vous ferez autant de souvenirs qu'avec celui que vous avez perdu par votre manque de surveillance. »

La réplique de Ruko troubla Ron qui ne sut quoi répondre, agrandissant alors plutôt ses yeux et ouvrant sa bouche sans que pour autant quelque chose n'en sorte. Seul Ritsu réagit en injuriant son amie, frappant le derrière de sa tête après avoir sauté puisque Ruko était beaucoup plus grande que lui.

« Mais ça va pas de dire ce genre de chose ? On peut pas remplacer les choses comme ça, s'écria-t-il.

— Pourtant moi, quand je perds quelque chose, mes parents m'en donnent tout de suite un autre, renchérit Ruko naturellement.

— Bah nous les pauvres, on tient aux choses qu'on a. » Critiqua Ritsu en croisant ses bras sous sa poitrine tout en gonflant des joues.

Pris d'un élan de génie, Ruko ouvrit en « o » sa bouche et mit son index dirigé vers le ciel devant ses yeux.

« Mais oui, je comprends ! Comme vous les pauvres vous ne pouvez pas tout vous racheter, vous faîtes attentions et devenez tous comme Ron quand vous les perdez. Je comprends mieux maintenant ! Se réjouit-elle avec un sourire illuminant son visage devenu radieux.

— Ruko, je t'adore… mais là, j'ai envie de te massacrer. »

Partant pour demander des explications à Ritsu, Ruko ravala sa salive bruyamment en voyant l'aura des plus noires qui entourait son ami. Elle se mit alors à courir alors que Ritsu releva sa robe avant de se mettre à son tour à courir et ainsi la prendre en chasse. Ron se retrouva alors largué par ses deux amis et au lieu de se mettre à crier ou encore à continuer de se morfondre dans son coin, l'attitude de ses amis le fit rire.

Il continua tout de même ses recherches alors que Ritsu courrait toujours après Ruko qui l'implorait de se calmer, mais ses vaines tentatives échouèrent toutes sans exception et le rouquin se montra très déterminé à la voir croupir quelque part. Ils s'arrêtèrent seulement lorsqu'ils entendirent derrière eux le cri de joie de Ron.

Dans ses bras se trouvaient Pocky, trouvé par un jeune homme qui l'avait déniché sur un arbre et étant incapable de redescendre. Comprenant que leur journée était terminée, Ritsu rejoignit en courant Ron alors que Ruko décida d'y aller tranquillement. Tout d'abord pour calmer ses points de côtés. Ce fut grâce à cette décision que son attention s'arrêta sur une affiche rectangulaire accrochée contre un arbre. Son ricanement attira l'attention de Ron et Ritsu qui se rapprochèrent d'elle au même moment.

Arrachant la feuille représentant un chat noir déchirant ce qui semblait être du papier-peint, Ruko tendit l'annonce avec une grande joie.

« J'ai toujours apprécié l'humour de ton copain ! Avoua-t-elle en mourant de rire.

— L'humour de Ppoiyo ? »

Incrédule devant les paroles de Ruko, Ron saisit la feuille tendue tout en prenant soin de ne pas lâcher Pocky. Sur son épaule, lisant aussi, Ritsu éclata d'un rire franc. Sur l'annonce peu commune, Ron se retrouva pétrifié.

_« Récompense si vous le trouvez, et ne le ramenez pas. Ce chat est un chieur. Il détruit les meubles, pisse partout._

_Appelez si vous le trouvez et voulez le garder. Je paie ! »_

Blanc comme un linge, sa réaction fit un peu plus rire ses amis qui bientôt se roulèrent à même le sol. Contre son torse, Pocky frotta sa tête et se mit à miauler pour attirer son attention. Ce qui provoqua dans l'assemblée un plus fort éclat de rire. Ritsu et Ruko crurent qu'aujourd'hui allait être leur dernier.


End file.
